


Leave

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Unhealthy Obsessions [8]
Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-05
Updated: 2002-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shina takes a stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Special" by Garbage

*I used to amuse you   
But I knew that I'd lose you  
Now you're here and begging for a chance   
but there's no way in hell I'd take you back*

"Shit!" Shina yelped when she spotted Shenlong sitting on her bed. "Could you maybe not do that?"

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry in the least. "I told you I would come."

"Yeah, I remember." Shina flicked her bedside light on and pushed herself into a sitting position, throwing back the covers. "You came to talk."

"Yes."

"Great." Shina climbed out of the bed and rolled her shoulders as if working out kinks. She wrapped her arms around herself as if fending off a chill-entirely possible given the lack of warmth her tank top and knit pants offered. Finally turning her wide blue eyes back to Shenlong, she asked, "So, you gonna talk?"

"You got my letter?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"You read it?"

"Yeah, I read it." Several moments passed in an uneasy mutual silence. "So?"

"What do you think?"

Shina sighed and sat back down on the bed. "This wasn't supposed to go like this." When Shenlong said nothing, Shina, afraid to look away from the carpet and back to him, continued, "We were supposed to have a little fun for awhile, then you were supposed to get tired of me and go the hell away. End of story. No harm done."

"And then I wanted to talk."

"Yep. You wanted to talk. Fucked everything up. Made it hard." Shina sighed and snorted. "Sounds stupid. I mean, most women would be bitching because you didn't want a commitment and here I am running like hell because you want... whatever it is you want." She felt the pressure of Shenlong's hand on her shoulder, sliding down her arm until he held her hand in his. Almost against her will, Shina turned and looked into his eyes.

"I want you." As always, his voice was preternaturally calm, still. 

Shina found herself pondering the contrast of his soft voice and blazing eyes. "What do you want me for? Why me?"

He seemed slightly taken aback by the question. His hand tightened slightly around hers. "I don't know."

She stiffened and jerked her hand away, standing again. "You can't have me. That's why you want me, you stupid dick!"

"No-"

"Yes!" Shina was almost yelling. "Guys always want what they can't have. Thrill of the chase and shit like that."

"The first time I asked you to talk, I already had you."

Before Shina could come up with an appropriately cutting remark, the door to her room slammed open and Gado stood silhouetted in the doorway. "Get the hell away from my daughter!"

Shina rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, alternately glaring at Shenlong and her father. "Why are you breaking into my room in the middle of the damn night?"

"I heard yelling."

Shina raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And since when have I needed a bodyguard?"

Gado, who had barely heard her first question, completely ignored the second, instead stalking across the room and grabbing the front of Shenlong's tunic, throwing him against the nearest wall. "If you ever come into my house again-"

"I wanted to talk to Shina," Shenlong answered calmly. His voice was slightly strained, however, as Gado's fist was jammed tightly against his throat. "Just talk."

"I don't care what-"

"Oh, for God's sake, grow up and let go of him!" Shina snapped irritably from behind Gado. "If I want him strangled, I'll do it myself."

Reluctantly, every muscle still tense for a fight, Gado lowered Shenlong until his feet touched the ground, then released him completely. The man gasped quietly and rubbed his throat, glowing eyes narrow and angry. "That was entirely unnecessary." He coughed and looked to Shina, studying her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Put your eyes back in your head." Jerking a thumb toward the door, she added, "Dad, I'm a big girl. Let me take care of this. Now."

Gado's back stiffened, but he complied, pausing at the door to say, "If you need me, I'm down the hall."

Shina didn't bother with a reply. Instead, she waited for the sound of the door closing. "Now it's your turn."

Shenlong blinked as if confused.

"Get out."

"But-"

"Get. Out. Need me to use smaller words?" She tossed her head defiantly. "Anything my dad could do to you, I can. Get the fuck out of my room. Now."

Shenlong nodded slightly. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I want." She watched, face impassive, as he climbed out the window without looking back.


End file.
